Dark Obsession
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Weeks before Tony and his family move to Scotland Ryan Sutherland and her's move into an old mansion nearby. Ryan has a rather unhealthy fascination with all things dark. Her idea of relaxation is going to a local graveyard to sketch. Given the task to bring some boxes up from the cellar she finds a little bat. Gregory/OC Maybe OC/ Rudolph
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

**Summary: A few weeks before Tony and his family moved to Scotland Ryan Sutherland and her family moved into an old mansion nearby. Ryan has a rather unhealthy fascination with all things dark. She goes to graveyards to relax, scares her younger sister (with the help of her sister's twin) for fun and would become nocturnal if she could. Given the task to clean out the cellar she finds a little bat. Gregory/OC Maybe OC/Rudolph.**

**First Little Vampire fanfic but defiantly not my first fan fic.**

* * *

"Ry…. Hey Ry…. Ryaaaaan." Ryan took out her headphones when one of her younger sister, by two years, Emily started poking her.

"What, Em?"

"Can I see your sketch book?"

"Later, we're almost there right?" Ryan asked looking ahead to her parents in the front seat of the car. Her dad looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Almost there." He said. Ryan's mother looked back at the three girls and smiled seeing, Emily's twin, Mary asleep to the other side of Ryan. Both girls had black hair; Emily and Ryan's hair were long a straight while Mary's was short and curlier. Ryan had almost silver eyes while the twins had very light blue eyes. Emily let her head hang back in boredom while Ryan chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later the family arrived at their new, yet extremely old and practically run down, mansion. Ryan got out of the car and looked up at the mansion. Her parents loved to do projects in their free time. Apparently they thought it a great idea to buy a mansion so they could fix it up. Oh and the mansion just happened to be in Scotland. Ryan sighed as she turned back to the car to get her bags out.

"We call the big room!" The twins yelled in unison, leaving their bags and running to the mansion.

"Hey! No! Big sister gets the big room!" Ryan called slinging a bag over her shoulder and running after them. She followed the sound of the giggling up the very creaky stairs and down a hall until she found the two girls jumping on the bed in a rather large room. The walls were a very dark navy blue and the floors were a dark wood. On the far side of the room were two doors of dark wood leading to a small balcony with dark blue curtains. The bed already had matching blue sheets, pillows, etc. The room wasn't bare besides the bed; a few items of furniture were sent in advance. There was a wardrobe with a long mirror on the side, a small chest, a desk and a chair and a small nightstand next to the bed with a small lamp on it. On the walls were a few blank shelves, some high some low.

Ryan rolled her eyes and walked into the room. She dropped her bags then put her hands on her hips in victory.

"My bags are in the room, it's mine." Both girls stopped jumping and whined.

"But we were here first!" Mary whined.

"I'm practically moved in." Ryan said picking up one of her bags and walking over to the wardrobe.

"Mom!" Mary shouted. Their mother, who just happened to be walking by with a few bags, stopped in the doorway.

"Mary, we already chose this room for Ry, your room is down the hall. Come on."

"Ha." Ryan said as she started filling her new wardrobe. Mary, with a groan, got off the bed and left the room to follow her mother. Emily giggled and hopped off the bed.

"Can I see your sketch book now?" Emily asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, it's in the green bag." Emily quickly ran over to the bag and went through it. Ryan rolled her eyes and finished putting her clothes away. She turned around and saw Emily lying on her stomach flipping through Ryan's sketch book. "Don't you have to go unpack _your_ things?" Emily waved her hand dismissively.

"I can do it later."

"I think you should go help Mar out."

"But Ry-"

"Come on, the sooner you do it the sooner you can come back and look at my newest book."

"I thought this was you newest?" Emily asked sitting up.

"Now why would I let you look at my most recent book?" Ryan said with a smile.

"You promise?" Emily asked. Ryan nodded.

"Cross my heart." Ryan said making the motion with her finger. Emily smiled and quickly climbed off the bed and ran out of the room. Ryan chuckled. She picked up the rest of her bags and put them on her bed. She let out a sigh then started to fill her room with her 'personal touch'.

* * *

Within about two hours the empty shelves either had books or personal knickknacks including: a bat figurine, a mini jack-o-lantern, and other things that would remind someone of Halloween. The bare blue walls had a few posters littering them now and the desk now had a few filled sketch books, a lamp and a laptop. The bed had a few extra pillows and plushies; a black heart pillow with a white X band-aid, a Jack Skeleton Plushie and a blue pillow with a spider's web on it. There was a guitar rack in the corner of the room with a black and white electric guitar on it and by the door were a pair of black converse and black combat boots. Ryan looked at her room with a satisfied grin before leaving the room, closing the door behind her, and walking down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were planning what they were going to fix about the house. The house wasn't as run down as it looked from the outside; the inside was very stable just a lot of creaks and squeaks, most of the renovations would be for the outside of the house.

* * *

"Hey Ry." Her mom said when she noticed her walking into the room. "Finish you room?"

"Finally."

"Great." Her father said. "Ya think you could go through some of the extra things in the basement?" Ryan frowned. "Just some of the things the movers put down there that we need."

"Which boxes?" Ryan said with a suppressed groan.

"The ones labeled Kitchen and dining room, and if you can find it the one labeled golf." Ryan's mom rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Your father and I will be outside, taking measurements."

"Alright." Ryan said before walking to the basement door. Emily came down the stairs as she opened the door.

"Whacha doin'?"

"Gotta bring up some boxes, wanna help me?"

"They're in the basement?" Ryan nodded. "Sure!" Emily said happily. Ryan smiled and the two walked down the stairs. "So what are we looking for?"

"Kitchen and Dining room." Ryan said looking at a few stacked boxes. She walked a few feet and suddenly came face to face with a sleeping bat. She smiled and backed away. "Em." She whispered. Emily looked over and Ryan put a finger to her lips and pointed to the bat. Emily came over with a big grin.

"Wow." Suddenly there was a scream from behind the two girls, causing the bat to wake up with a fright, and the two girls to spin around to see Mary.

"Kill it!" She screeched and grabbed a nearby random object.

"No!" Emily shouted and grabbed the object before Mary could try to hurt the innocent bat.

"Mary, go upstairs." Ryan said, giving her a push towards the stairs. Mary didn't need it for she was already running back up them. Ryan sighed and turned back to the bat and smiled when she saw it was still there only looking a bit frightened, if that was possible. "Sorry about that, lil guy. Don't worry; Em and I won't let mean Mary hurt you." Emily came over.

"Can I pet him?" She asked.

"As much as I love bats, Em, I don't think that's wise. After all we did wake him from his nap." Emily frowned.

"Mary woke him." She said with a pout.

"Come on, let's fine the boxes and leave him to his nap." Ryan said walking away.

"Okay…" Emily said with a frown before smiling at the bat. "Bye Batty." She said before picking up a box that said dining room.

"You're naming it already and you pick 'Batty'?" Ryan asked. Em lightly kicked Ryan's leg as she picked up the box labeled kitchen.

"I like it!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent."

"Can I come with you tonight?" Emily asked as the two started towards the stairs.

"I have no possible idea what you're talking about."

"I know you're going to find your need cemetery 'getaway'." Ryan chuckled as they started to ascend the stairs.

"In a few years; you still have bed time. Besides, it's _my_ get away."

"Awww." The younger girl's whine faded as the basement door closed. The bat blinked curiously.

* * *

**Not bad for a first chapter. I just thought of this story idea today while jotting down ideas after a quiz. Just wrote all of this today too. Review Please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

**Author's note: I wanted to say think you to my first reviewers: Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and Freax. And also since I'm not very good at describing clothes here's a link to what Ryan's wearing in this chapter: crimsonadri . webs dark-obsession (take out spaces) (This is a site I have for my other stories but I don't know where else to put the pictures. you might have to scroll to see the outfit depending on what chapter I'm on in real time.)**

* * *

Ryan looked at the clock on her bedside table. 11:55pm. She got up, putting down a book she had been reading on her desk as she passed it, and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out a black tank top with a skull on the front and a small one on the back, her black skinny jeans with horizontal rips going from her upper mid-thigh to her mid-calf. Once dressed she grabbed her black and grey striped hoodie and put on her converse before grabbing her Green Day tote bag and putting her newest sketch book inside along with a few pencils and erasers.

Ryan quietly left her room and walked to the stairs. She frowned looking down at the stairs. She'd never be able to sneak out if the stairs woke her parents, or Mary. With a sigh she walked back into her room and out onto the balcony. She looked down. She noticed places that would help her climb down, until her parents fixed this side of the house that is. She swung her legs over the railing and slowly made her way down. Once she was close enough to the ground she jumped off. She looked up and could already see her way back up in her head. With a triumphant smirk she ran around the house to the dirt road and started walking.

About 10 to 20 minutes later, Ryan didn't bother looking at her watch, Ryan reached a graveyard surrounded by a fence. It was much bigger and 'darker' than the one back in her home town. She got in and walking around with a growing smile. She always felt calm and relaxed when she was by herself in dark and abnormal places. The moon was almost full making it easier for her to see her way around.

She finally found a large stone and climbed up to sit on it. She pulled out her sketch book and a pencil and looked up at the moon for a moment, thinking of what to sketch. She smiled when the idea popped in her head and started her newest sketch.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a crypt in the same graveyard Ryan was in, a family of vampires, the Sackville-Baggs, were aware of her presence and were wary.

"She's not causing any harm, Fredrick." The mother, Freda, said to her husband.

"She shouldn't be here. She's probably a spy of Rookery."

"She's nice, she's not a spy." Fredrick turned to his youngest son, Rudolph, who had spoken. "She just moved into the old mansion down the road a few miles."

"You were playing there again weren't you? That's where you were all day." Rudolph smiled innocently and Fredrick sighed. "Well you can't go there anymore."

"What? But-"

"No buts; it's too dangerous now."

"But they like bats so if I just-"

"They?"

"The two sisters… not the other one though."

"There are three?" The youngest vampire, Anna, asked. Rudolph nodded.

"Twins and this girl. The two stopped mean Mary, the other twin, from hitting me with a candlestick."

"See, this Mary girl already tried to hurt you." Fredrick said.

"But the girl said she and her sister wouldn't let Mary hurt me."

"You're not allowed to go there anymore." Fredrick said sternly. Rudolph frowned and looked to his mother who gave him a sympathetic smile. She looked from him to Anna then looked past her and frowned.

"Where's Gregory?"

* * *

Ryan flexed her hand a bit and looked down at the almost finished drawing. Rudolph quietly left the crypt and hid behind a grave stone about 20 feet away. He looked at her then noticed that about 10 feet away from her was the eldest son, Gregory, also hiding behind a gravestone. He was watching her. A soft breeze blew her hair in his direction and Rudolph noticed Gregory's hand, that was resting on top of the stone, gripped the stone tightly. Ryan finished her sketch and looked up at the moon with a sigh.

Suddenly all three heard the Caretaker and his dog walking through with a flashlight. Ryan quickly hopped off the stone she was on and hid behind it. She looked around and realized she didn't know where to go. Gregory started to make his way back and Rudolph went past him. Gregory tried to grab him but he was too fast and within a moment he was next to the girl. Gregory watched for a moment as Rudolph put his hand over Ryan's mouth and when she turned to see him he put his finger to his lip. He removed his hand and motioned for her to follow him. Gregory narrowed his eyes before going back into the crypt.

Ryan followed Rudolph through the cemetery to a part in the fence that was broken. They were far enough away from the Caretaker and Ryan put her hand on her bag. Her eyes widened and she looked inside.

"Crap, I left my sketch book." She went to go back but Rudolph grabbed her sleeve.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow. You should leave."

"But- uh thanks… I live in the really old mansion down the road. What's your name?" Rudolph looked a bit surprised.

"Um.. Rudolph."

"Nice name. I'm Ryan."

"You should go. I'll retrieve your book for you."

"Thanks again." Ryan said with a smile. Rudolph couldn't help but smile back as she left.

* * *

Rudolph retrieved the sketch book before going into the crypt; he would bring it with him later to her house. Anna walked up to him when he came back.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's her sketch book, she dropped it; I'm going to return it tomorrow night."

"Can I look at it?" Anna asked.

"I think we should respect her privacy."

"Throw it away, I already forbid you from going to that house again." Fredrick said.

"I told her I'd bring it back."

"You spoke to her?" Fredrick asked coming over.

"The Caretaker would've found her. I only led her out." Fredrick sighed.

"No good can come of this." He muttered. Freda put a hand on his arm. Suddenly the book was pulled out of Rudolph's arms and he turned around to see Gregory looking through it, Anna behind him also looking at it.

"Hey!"

"She's quite the artist." Anna said.

"It's okay." Gregory said. He flipped to the last page.

"Look at this one." Anna said pulling Rudolph over.

"She drew me…" He said, his eyebrows going up, as he looked at the sketch of a moon with a bat hanging upside-down, the bat covered about half the moon.

* * *

**Very short chapter I know (I'm used to writing about 5,000 or more words for my Supernatural fanfic so this doesn't seem like a lot to me.) Hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next one will be out but I'm working on chapter 4 now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

**Sarah132cs**:** Well I don't want to do that in this story but I might write a one-shot if I have time. (It would be a Gregory/Ryan of course. Just a little "what if…" kinda thing I guess.**

**Freax: Lol it's not that impressive ^_^" but thank you so much **

* * *

The next day Ryan was so preoccupied with helping her sisters and parents clean up the house that she'd forgotten about losing her sketch book. It wasn't until her sister, Emily, asked about it that she remembered.

"You let a kid with the name of a reindeer have it?" Emily asked with a skeptical expression.

"Hey, don't be mean, it's an awesome name. And I didn't let him have it; he said he would return it sometime today."

"Well then where is it?"

"I don't know, maybe he lives really far away and has to wait for his parents to drive him."

"Or maybe he snuck out too and doesn't know how to get here." Ryan shushed her sister as their mother walked into the room. Her mother, oblivious to the conversation, smiled at the two.

"Can you girls bring up some more boxes from the cellar?"

"Sure." Ryan said.

"I'll go get Mary for you, to help."

"No!" Emily practically shouted. Her mother raised her eyebrows. "She doesn't like the cellar, she thinks it's scary. We can do it."

"Right." Her mother nodded. "Sometimes I think you two should've been the twins." She chuckled. The two girls smiled.

* * *

They entered the basement quietly and Emily went in search of 'Batty'. She smiled seeing the little bat, asleep, where he was the day before. She walked away and noticed a book on top of one of the boxes. She picked it up and the bat opened his eyes which seemed to open wider when it noticed the book the girl was holding.

Rudolph looked from Emily, holding the sketch book, to Ryan, who was picking up a box a few feet away.

"Hey Ry. Why is one of your books down here?" Rudolph would've gulped if he could. He'd brought the book with him in order to give it back that night. He didn't know the girls would come back down so soon.

"What do you mean; all my books are in my room. Besides the one I lost." Ryan said putting down the box before walking over. She took the book and flipped through it. Her eyebrows went up as she realized it was the book she'd dropped. "Where did you find this?"

"It was over by Batty."

"How did it get down here?" Ryan muttered.

"Maybe Batty wanted it."

"No this is the one I…-" Ryan looked over at 'Batty' who'd closed his eyes quickly. She looked from the bat to a small window at the top of a wall.

* * *

Later that afternoon Ryan looked at the sketch book on her desk with a frown. She knew that the boy couldn't have climbed in through the window in the cellar; it was too small even for him. Maybe he'd thrown the book in? Ryan didn't have a clue but she was planning on going back to the cemetery that night; if she happened to see him again she'd ask him.

* * *

That night after her parents and sister had gone to bed she went to her wardrobe and put on a pair of skinny jeans without any rips then grabbed her hoodie and pulled it over her _Nightmare Before Christmas_ T-shirt. She exited from her balcony like she did the night before and headed to the cemetery.

* * *

"What is she doing back here?" Fredrick asked angrily, pacing. "You returned her book didn't you?" He looked to Rudolph who smiled sheepishly. "You did, didn't you?"

"Not in the way I planned." The boy said quietly. Fredrick's eyes narrowed. "I was going to leave it on her doorstep tonight but she found it in the cellar."

"Why is she back then? She has her silly book!"

"Probably wondering if he broke into her cellar." Gregory muttered.

"I'll go." Rudolph said. Before Fredrick could protest Rudolph was gone.

* * *

Ryan was walking around the cemetery with a small flashlight, there were clouds covering the moon that night.

"What are you doing back here?" Ryan jumped and whirled around to see Rudolph. He blinked at the flashlight and Ryan lowered it.

"Um well-"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"It's a cemetery."

"I happen to find them relaxing." Rudolph looked a bit confused. "Besides, you're here; why can't I be?"

"Well I…" Ryan crossed her arms.

"I can be here if I want to. I'm not hurting anyone." She climbed up onto a stone to sit. "How did you put my book in my cellar?" Rudolph looked at her with innocent confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I found my sketch book, the one I dropped, in my cellar." Rudolph gulped. He opened his mouth to come up with some excuse but stopped and looked behind Ryan. She frowned and looked behind her. She jumped off the stone and turned to face the teenage boy who had suddenly appeared behind her. He had very spiky hair and a black and yellow shirt under a black jacket. "Uh, friend of yours?" Ryan asked Rudolph. Rudolph looked from Ryan to Gregory to Ryan and back as Gregory crossed his arms and leaned on the stone Ryan had been sitting on.

"Um… this is my brother-"

"Gregory." The teenager said. He looked to be about the same age as Ryan.

"Nice to meet you?"

"You should go home." Gregory said.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said crossing her arms again. Gregory vaulted over the stone making Ryan jump and take a step back.

"Go home, where you're safe." He said in a menacing tone.

"Don't scare her." Rudolph said. Gregory took a step towards Ryan. Suddenly a small rock hit him in the back of the head. The three turned to see Emily, holding another rock, frowning.

"Get away from my sister you meanie."

"Em, what are you doing here?" Ryan said quickly walking over to her.

"Protecting you from Spike over there." Emily said glaring at Gregory who was rubbing the back of his head and returning the glare.

"You really need to stop naming things." Ryan muttered. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to meet Rudolph." Emily said simply. Said boy's eyebrows went up.

"You just didn't believe I'd met a boy named Rudolph huh?" Emily smiled innocently. Ryan rolled her eyes. "I apologize for my sister." Ryan said turning back to the brothers.

"And I apologize for my brother." Rudolph sent a small glare at Gregory before looking at Emily with a smile..

"You both should leave." Gregory said.

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?" Ryan asked.

"_Leave_."

"Make me." Ryan said tilting her head. Gregory smirked making Rudolph face palm a mutter a 'here we go.' One second Ryan was standing there, the next she was over Gregory's shoulder. "H-Hey!"

"Put my sister down!" Emily shouted picking up another rock. She threw it and Gregory, this time prepared for it, caught it.

"Put me down!" Ryan said hitting his back as he carried her to the exit.

"Gregory, put her down." Rudolph demanded as he and Emily followed. Gregory dropped Ryan to the ground. She let out an 'omf' and glared up at him.

"Don't come back here." Ryan glared and stood up.

"The more you say to go away the more I'm going to want to stay." She crossed her arms. Gregory raised an eyebrow at the small rhyme then stepped forward. Ryan stood her ground. His face was inches from hers. A suddenly breeze blew her hair in his face and he stiffened. He swallowed and backed away.

"Don't come back." He repeated before walking away. Rudolph gave the two girls an apologetic smile before running after his brother. Emily looked up at her older sister.

"You're coming back tomorrow aren't you?"

"I am." Ryan looked down at her sister. "_You're_ not. You're in a lot of trouble for following me." Emily frowned.

"But I _never_ get to come along." The younger girl whined.

"With good reason." The two started to leave. "If mom and dad ever found out you were out here with me I'd get grounded for life."

"_You're_ not even supposed to be out here." Emily said.

"My point exactly." A few feet into the cemetery Gregory stood behind a grave and watched Ryan as she walked away and scolded her sister.

* * *

Of course the next night, as she said, Ryan went into the cemetery again. She walked in whistling a random song. She heard a low growl and stopped. Not frightened but curious. She looked around a bit but when she saw nothing she kept walking.

"I told you not to come back." She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him.

"And I told you the more you said that the more I'd be back." She turned to face the glaring teenager. She noticed he gave her a once over before he continued glaring. She had on a red and black skirt, a tank top and she was wearing her combat boots.

"You're too stubborn for you own good." Ryan only smiled and walked towards him.

"Where's your brother?"

"Home."

"Aw, I like him better than you. You need to work on your people skills." She walked around him.

"_You_ need to learn to listen." He snapped, following her with his head.

"That's no fun." Gregory started to practically growl. "You don't scare me, Spike." He growled louder.

"You shouldn't feel safe."

"What's going to hurt me? Some dead guy?"

"If you want to get technical." Gregory muttered to himself.

"You can't keep a whole graveyard to yourself." Ryan said walking away a bit. "Learn to share, Spikey."

"Don't call me that." Gregory growled walking to her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he frowned. "Why won't you just go away?"

"Where would you suggest I go?"

"Anywhere but here."

"I feel out of place everywhere else. I can actually relax here."

"You're a strange girl."

"You're a strange boy." The two looked at each other for a moment. "Give me a one reason I shouldn't come here."

"You're not safe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say there's a crazy guy who comes here."

"You?" Ryan asked tilting her head. Gregory glared. "Give me another reason, I can handle crazy."

"He'll try to kill you."

"Why would he do that?"

"He'll think you're a vampire; hanging out in a cemetery."

"Then why can you be here if it's that dangerous?"

"I-" He was cut off as a truck approached the cemetery. "Well, look who's here."

"The crazy guy?" Ryan asked as the truck turned off and a guy got out. Gregory frowned before grabbing Ryan's wrist.

"Come on." He started leading her away.

"Oh come on, what's the worst he could do?"

"Just come on." He snapped. Ryan let him pull her into another part of the cemetery. "You need to leave."

"What about you?"

"How sweet, you're worried." Gregory said with a small smirk.

"I'm not worried; you said the guy's crazy."

"I'll be fine. Now go." Ryan rolled her eyes and started to leave. "And don't come back this time." Gregory hissed.

"Aw but this is the only time I get to see you." Ryan said with sarcasm. Gregory rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here would you?"

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He opened his mouth to tell her off but shut it when, she blew him a kiss, causing his eyebrows to go up. "See ya." She was gone before he could respond. He let out a small growl, shaking his head, and went back to the crypt.

* * *

**Already working on the 5th chapter. I'm not gunna post a chapter unless I have a good amount of the next one done. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

** Thank you to my reviewers**

* * *

First day at a new school wouldn't be so bad if the school was anything like her old one, but of course it wasn't. On the bright side there were no uniforms so she could get away with wearing black pants with buckles and chains with her tank top with separated fishnet sleeves. On the not so bright side, she _was_ the new kid; the foreign new kid to make matters worse. To everyone else _she_ was the one who talked funny. She was also the only one who wore her style of clothing. Walking across the schools yard she got a lot of looks and people whispered as she walked by. It didn't bother her that much of course since she'd dealt with this at her old school too. Besides she couldn't tell what most of them were saying from their accents.

The whole day, while she wasn't doing class work, she was on the lookout for Gregory or Rudolph. The school was pretty much all grades so unless they were homeschooled they should've been there. But of course she didn't see them at all and when she asked people about them they looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

At the end of the day Ryan walked to where her sisters were waiting for her. As she approached she noticed two boys, who also seemed to be twins, trying to talk to them. They looked a few years younger than the two sisters. Ryan smirked as she noticed her sisters were completely ignoring the two. The two boys noticed her and gave her a weird look. Emily smiled and ran up to Ryan while Mary walked over.

"Can we go home now?" Ryan nodded.

"Come on, let's go." The two boys exchanged a look then walked away muttering 'freak'. Emily looked at them and glared, finally noticing them and was about to go after them. Ryan stopped her with a roll of her eyes. "Let it go, Em. I don't care." Em made a small noise like a 'humph' then turned and the three walked away.

* * *

After helping her sisters with their homework, then finishing her own, Ryan started on a new sketch and finished it after about two hours. She looked at her clock and it was about 10:30 she turned the page of her sketch book and started on another one and by 11:45 she'd finished it. She let out a sigh and put it into her bag before heading for the cemetery.

* * *

Gregory frowned seeing Ryan walk into the cemetery again, this time she had her bag. He watched her sit on top of a gravestone and take out her book. He quietly made his way closer to where she sat and contemplated on whether or not he should scare her away or to remain hidden. Unfortunately he didn't have time to decided fore she looked up with a smirk and looked in his direction.

"I can see your spikes, Spike." He looked up and saw the tips of his hair were visible over the stone he was hidden behind. He cursed quietly before standing. "Are you home schooled?" He looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"I didn't see you at school. That and no one's heard of you."

"Oh, yes I'm… home schooled."

"That must be nice."

"Why?"

"You don't have to deal with people."

"I have to deal with you; coming back every time I tell you not to."

"When's the last time you talked to someone your age?" Gregory blinked. He couldn't really remember.

"You don't even know how old I am."

"Well you don't know my age either but we're close to the same age." Ryan said with a shrug.

"What are you drawing?" Gregory asked after a moment.

"Nothing." Ryan closed her book. Gregory smirked.

"Let me see." He walked over. Ryan put the book in her bag.

"No." She hopped off the stone she was on.

"Oh come on. I saw the other sketches when my brother had it."

"I don't want you to see the new ones."

"Why? Did you draw me?" He asked with a smirk. Ryan rolled her eyes, not answering, and began to walk away. Gregory's eyebrows went up. "You did, didn't you?" He laughed and followed her. "Do you fancy me?" Ryan let out a short laugh.

"As if, you're not my type." She said crossing her arms.

"I find that hard to believe." He said before quickly grabbing the book from her bag. She whirled around and he held it up with a smirk.

"Give it back." He chuckled and ran up to a stone before jumping up on it. He opened it and began to flip through it. "Come on Spike, don't be a jerk." Ryan said looking up at him. He continued to flip through the pages with a smirk. He reached the second to last page and his smirk faded. He looked at the sketch of his younger brother jealously but when he flipped the page he smirked triumphantly at the sketch of himself.

"Such detail." He said, glancing down at Ryan. "And here I thought you didn't like me." Ryan's face was pink in embarrassment.

"Give it back." He crouched and held it out to her. She took it back and stuffed it into her bag before storming off. Gregory frowned watching her leave without a look back at him or a verbal promise that she'd be back. The teenager shrugged it off and headed back to the crypt. He stopped at the entrance to look back towards the direction the girl had stormed off to before going inside.

* * *

Ryan put her bag on her desk and fell on her bed. She was so embarrassed that he'd seen her sketch of him and his brother. Of course she shouldn't have minded but for some reason she did. She just didn't want him thinking she like him… right?

* * *

The next day was like the last; in school people quietly mocked Ryan then she went home with her sisters, they ate super with their parents and her father left for work. Ryan went to her room and contemplated on whether or not to go to the graveyard that night. If she went Gregory might mock her for the sketches but, if she didn't go he'd think he'd gotten to her. With a sigh she went to her wardrobe and put on a pair of black pants with a lot of chains then grabbed her hoodie to pull on over her Fall Out Bot tank top. She put on her converse then left for the cemetery.

* * *

Gregory sat on a stone grave waiting. He glanced up at the moon with a sigh. He secretly hoped she would show up. He wasn't starting to like her of course, she was entertainment. That's what he told himself. She was right when she asked the last time he'd spoken to someone his 'physical' age. His mother even agreed that he should talk with her. Of course his father was entirely against the idea; befriending a mortal was one of the worst things they could do. He'd already forbidden Rudolph from meeting with the girl anymore. But of course that wouldn't stop him. Gregory thought as he saw his brother coming over. But it's also not like their father would know; their parents would go off every night in search of the amulet.

"She's not coming?" Rudolph asked.

"I don't care either way. I kept telling her to stay away."

"Why did you have to run her off?" Rudolph asked with a sigh.

"She's not supposed to be here anyway."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Spike." Both brothers turned to see Ryan walking up to them. "Hey Rudolph."

"Hello Ryan." The boy said with a smile.

"Ryan?" Gregory frowned.

"Yes, it's my name; though you never bothered to learn it."

"Why would I?" Gregory asked jumping off the stone. "I want you to leave."

"Not happening, Spikey."

"Stop calling me that." He growled. Ryan smirked.

"It bothers you so I'm going to keep calling you that." She said with a smirk.

"Why do you keep coming here?!" Ryan chuckled.

"Oh admit it, you'd miss me if I didn't come here." Ryan said walking over to him with a smirk. He glared.

"I would not." Ryan chuckled and sat on a stone. "Go away."

"No thanks." She crossed her legs. "You're cute when you're angry." He looked taken aback and Rudolph chuckled.

"Stupid girl." Gregory muttered looking away. He glanced at her and she winked. He swallowed and looked away again.

"So where've you been Rudolph?"

"Um, home."

"Parents grounded you for staying out so late?"

"Grounded?"

"Yeah ya know. Grounded? You do something bad and your parents make you stay home. What your parents don't ground you guys?"

"Gregory gets grounded all the time." Gregory shot his brother a look to which Rudolph smiled.

"I can see that." Ryan said. Gregory shot her a glare before he started to storm off. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" He growled and kept walking until he was out of site. "Didn't mean to make him mad." Ryan said with a grimace.

"Don't worry about him." Rudolph said. "He likes you even if it doesn't show. We rarely talk with people our own ages." He shrugged.

"I can tell. Do… do you think you can apologize for me?"

"I think it would be better if you did it yourself." Ryan looked in the direction Gregory went.

"I'll have to find him first." She sighed. "Wish me luck." She said before taking off after him.

* * *

Ryan sighed; she'd been looking for Gregory for the past 10 minutes but couldn't find him.

"Spike? Oh Spike?" She called. "Come on where did you go?... Gregory?" She stopped and let out a big sigh. She stood there a moment and looked around. She heard something coming from one direction and looked over curiously. "Gregory?" She called. "Is that you? You know you don't scare me." She said. No one responded. "This isn't funny, come out." She heard more movement but no one responded. She took a step back.

"Look out!" She was suddenly tackled to the ground just as a stake was fired at where she was standing. Ryan stared up at Gregory who'd pushed her to the ground. He yanked her up before holding onto her arm and running away.

"W-What was that?"

"Rookery, ya know that crazy guy I told you about; that's him."

"But I'm not a freaking vampire!"

"He doesn't know that and he doesn't care, just come on!" Gregory said before running harder. A few moments later they lost him and stopped to hide behind a gravestone. The two collapsed against it, Ryan was panting while Gregory was only slightly out of breath. Gregory released her arm and looked at her as she caught her breath.

"Why do _you_ come back here if it's so dangerous?"

"I'm not afraid of Rookery."

"Well aren't you brave. Where were you? I was looking for you."

"What for?"

"I… I wanted to apologize… and now I have to thank you for ya know saving me."

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd listened to me when I told you to stay away."

"Can you just let me thank you?" Gregory sighed and looked away. A moment later he stiffened as Ryan kissed his cheek. He snapped his head back to look at her.

"Don't- Don't do that."

"Aw, you shy?" Gregory looked away. Ryan chuckled and leaned her head back against the stone, closing her eyes. Gregory looked at her and smirked. He quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her eyes snapped open and her face went pink. He chuckled and she got up.

"Leaving already?"

"It's getting late; I have to get home anyways." Gregory stood and sighed.

"Am I right to assume you'll be back tomorrow night?" Ryan looked at him.

"Am I right to assume you'd secretly be happy if I said yes?"

"… Go home would you?" Ryan chuckled.

"See you tomorrow night, Gregory." He looked away and she started to walk away. He glanced at her before watching her go. He smiled subconsciously.

* * *

**Is it starting to go too fast? **

**I have up to chapter 5 done and half of 6 then i ran out of ideas. I want to get a good two weeks or more in before i start the events of the movie. Maybe three weeks... So far as of chapter 4 FIVE days have past and by the part i finished in chapter 6 SEVEN days have passed by (although technically where i left off in 6 is during the7th night). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

* * *

The next night, as silently promised, Ryan returned to the cemetery. This night she wore a black, rip styled shirt with long sleeves and black short shorts with small chains and fishnet stockings. She entered and within minutes she found Gregory sitting on a stone, his back to her. She smirked and started to sneak up on him.

Of course he heard her, he could smell her too. He swallowed and gripped the stone he sat upon. He heard her slowly trying to sneak up on him. He heard her stop behind him and wondered what she was waiting for. He assumed she was going to attempt to scare him. He was about to turn around when he left her lips touch his cheek. His eyebrows went up and he turned to face her. She was smiling. He noticed her clothes and swallowed.

"Don't do that."

"The more you tell me to stop it the more I'll want to do it." Gregory smirked and turned on the stone to face her. He leaned down slightly.

"Are you confessing your love for me?" Ryan laughed and Gregory frowned.

"I-I didn't mean to laugh." Gregory glared then rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm sorry." He looked away. "Oh come on Spike, don't be mad." He didn't look at her. "Lighten up would you, I said I'm sorry." He still didn't look at her. "Gregory." She said. She leaned up to kiss his cheek again as he turned to look at her. Both teens froze, eyes wide. Ryan pulled away as her face turned a deep red. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" She stopped seeing the big silly grin on Gregory's face. She looked away and took a few steps back. "I uh, I have a test I need to study for so I-uh I should go." She didn't look at him as she backed away. "I'll um, see you tomorrow." She said before running off. Gregory watched her go, the grin still on his face.

* * *

Rudolph looked at his brother with a slight worried expression.

"What's wrong with you brother? You look… happy." The grin was gone but the boy did look happy. "What happened? Did you see Ryan?" Gregory nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Anna asked. Rudolph shrugged.

"She kissed me." Gregory sighed quietly. Both siblings' eyebrows went up.

"Oh purpose?" Rudolph asked. Anna lightly hit his shoulder.

"Brother's in love." Gregory blinked then looked at the too.

"No I'm not. You're delusional." He started to walk away.

"He's in denial." Anna whispered to Rudolph. Gregory, who of course heard her, growled before stalking off. He'd admit the girl was… attractive; he'd had to practically bite his tongue when he saw her that night. He obviously wasn't brought up in her time period but he'd never seen a female wear so… little. He was thankful for the lack of blood in his system. He wasn't in love with the mortal like his foolish sister wanted to believe. Like he'd stated before, in his mind at least, she was entertainment. Besides a vampire and a mortal couldn't be in love. Even so Gregory found himself thinking that if his family found the amulet before the comet came he'd want to find her again.

* * *

Ryan closed the doors to her balcony and collapsed on her bed. She'd just given her first kiss to a boy she'd met in a cemetery. Of course in her mind that was a bit romantic. A million questions were surging through her head. But one of the biggest she had was: What was with that grin he had? He was good-looking enough he had to have gotten a girlfriend before or at least a kiss. Then again he was home schooled, she might be one of the first people his age that he'd talked to in a long time.

Ryan let out a sigh and turned over to fall asleep. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a knocking at her balcony doors. She sat up quickly and looked to the doors. Her eyebrows went up and she ran over. She opened the doors.

"Rudolph what are you doing here?"

"I need a place to hide." He said coming in.

"Wha-What's wrong?"

"Rookery."

"How did you get here?"

"I uh- I ran."

"No I meant how did you get up to the balcony?"

"I climbed?" Ryan chuckled and went out onto the balcony. She saw the truck that was at the cemetery before. From here she could get a better look at it. It was a big truck with a lot of bright lights on it.

"What's with that guy?" Ryan muttered before going back inside and closing the doors. "Why doesn't he give up, vampires aren't real." She said on her bed. Rudolph looked at her.

"You don't believe in vampires?" He asked curiously.

"Well- oh you can sit if you want." Ryan motioned to her desk chair and Rudolph nodded before sitting. "Uh I mean I would like to think they exist. But not all wishes can come true I guess."

"So you like vampires?"

"Oh course, they're awesome. Creatures of the Night. I bet they don't have to go to school or do chores. Being a vampire would be a dream." Rudolph tilted his head. "I'd have an excuse to wear what I want to wear where ever I want. Plus you live forever… and…" She trailed off.

"and what?" Rudolph asked.

"Uh well, it's stupid but I always like to think that vampire… couples last forever."

"I would think they would." Rudolph said innocently. Ryan chuckled.

"Hey, do you need me to give you a lift home?"

"Lift?"

"A ride?"

"Oh, no I can get home by myself, but thank you." Suddenly there was a knock on Ryan's door and the two looked at it.

"Who is it?" Ryan called softly.

"It's me." Emily said.

"Emily?" Rudolph asked quietly looking at Ryan. Both twins sounded almost the same, he wanted to be sure. Ryan nodded and got up. She opened the door but didn't let Emily in.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you talking."

"Yeah, I talk to myself sometimes." Ryan shrugged. Emily put her hands on her hips. "Hey I admit it, I'm insane." Emily tilted her head with a 'I'm not that dumb' look. "Fine." Ryan opened the door more and let her in before closing the door. Rudolph stood up and looked a bit nervous.

"Hi Rudolph." Emily said with a smile.

"Hello Emily." He said flashing a smile.

"Call me Em." He nodded. "So why is he here?"

"Uh well he's hiding from a crazy guy who thinks everyone who goes to the graveyard is a vampire." Emily turned to look at Ryan.

"So he found out your secret." Ryan rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"I wish."

"I-I should go." Rudolph said.

"Alright." Ryan went over to the balcony doors and opened them. "Can you get down alright?" She asked as he walked out.

"I'll manage." He said with a smile sitting on the railing. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ry, can I come tomorrow?" Emily asked quickly.

"I already told you no-"

"Rudolph, make her let me come."

"Umm." The boy looked between the sisters.

"Don't bring him into this." Emily gave Ryan puppy dog eyes. "Aw don't- don't do…" She sighed. "Only for tomorrow." Emily grinned and hugged Ryan.

"Thank you!" She pulled away and ran out to Rudolph, who was still sitting on the railing, and kissed his cheek. Ryan held back a laugh at Rudolph's expression as Emily ran back inside and left the room. Ryan chuckled.

"See you tomorrow." Rudolph nodded.

"Oh wait. What kind of flowers do you like?" Ryan blinked.

"Um.. I guess I like Roses." Rudolph nodded and started to climb down. Ryan closed the doors and collapsed on the bed again.

* * *

Rudolph returned to the crypt and found his sister.

"Well?" She asked.

"Roses." Rudolph said.

"Where are we going to get roses?" Gregory, who was walking past, stopped and looked at the two.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." The two said with innocent smiles. Gregory rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Shorter than recent chapters but I'm running out of ideas already. I only have the idea with the two finding out Ryan likes Roses. **

**Then today i got the idea of how/when Ryan will find out about them being vampires then a bit past that but that's it. I figured in the next chapter I'll have a bunch of scenes then maybe the next chapter she'll find out. Then time skip then movie events.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

**Remember outfits are on my site, link is in 2nd chapter.**

* * *

Ryan woke in the morning and went down to the kitchen half asleep. Her mom was drinking coffee at the table with a book.

"Morning Ry."

"Mmm." Ryan replied.

"Ya know I was thinking, you could get a part time job here. Oh, maybe you could get back into babysitting?" Ryan walked over to the fridge and got some milk for cereal, not really listening to her mother. It wasn't out of disrespect but just because she was still half asleep. "I could make you an ad. I'll bring it to work with me and post it around town. What do you think?"

"Mmm."

"Great I'll get started!" Her mom got up and left the room. Ryan blinked.

"Wait… what?"

* * *

Once she was more awake, Ryan started on another sketch while waiting for Emily. About half way through Emily came running down the stairs. Ryan stood from her spot at the kitchen table and walked over. The two were about to leave when their father called down from upstairs.

"Girls, before you go, take a look by the car." The sisters looked at each other confused but shrugged. They went outside and walked over to their dad's car. They walked around until they saw a large object covered with a tarp. Both girls grabbed an end and pulled the trap off. Their faces brightened seeing that the large object was in fact two new bikes. Emily squealed and got on hers. Ryan rolled her eyes and looked over at her dad, who was now in the door way. "Thought you might need a better source of transportation.

"Thanks dad!" The girls chorused. Ryan got on her bike, putting her bag into the basket on the front.

"Hey Ry, Race ya!" Emily said before peddling off.

"Wait up!" Ryan called going after her. Both girls laughed as they headed off to school.

* * *

Ryan felt a bit nervous about going to the cemetery that night but she didn't want Gregory to have something to mock her with. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a long sleeved shirt that was black on the sleeves and above the breasts then black and white horizontal stripes on the rest with s skull on the front. A pair of black shorts that went about bit thigh and a ¾ of a skirt that connected like a belt over the shorts. She grabbed the 'leg warmer' like things that went with the outfit and tightened the belt like things on each one so they covered from above her knees and down.

Ryan waited for Emily to come into her room before the two left for the cemetery on their new bikes.

* * *

When they got to the cemetery they parked their bikes outside before heading in. Once inside they found Rudolph and a young blond girl.

"Ryan, this is my sister Anna." Rudolph said.

"Nice to meet you, this is my sister Emily."

"I like your clothes." Emily said. Anna smiled.

"Where's Gregory?" Ryan asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The two siblings smiled.

"He'll be here soon." Rudolph said.

"Come along Emily." Anna said taking the girls hand. The two younger vampires lead the girl away and hid behind a large stone.

"What are you two up to?" Emily whispered as Rudolph headed towards the entrance to the crypt.

"Our brother likes your sister." Anna whispered.

"You mean the spiky haired mean guy." Anna smiled.

"He is not that bad once you get to know him."

"Where did Rudolph go?"

"To get Gregory."

* * *

Rudolph entered the crypt and ran up to Gregory.

"She's here."

"I know, I can smell her." Gregory said quietly.

"Come on." Rudolph grabbed Gregory's arm.

"Wha-"

"Come on."

"I was going anyway." Gregory said as his brother led him outside.

"Here."

"Wha-" Gregory looked at the rose Rudolph had shoved into his hand with confusion.

"She likes roses."

"So?" Gregory asked but didn't have time to get an answer for Rudolph pushed Gregory into view of Ryan. She turned around to see him and he quickly hid the rose behind his back. "Uh… hey."

"Hey." She said with a small smile. She tilted her head to the side. "What've you got there?" She asked referring to whatever it was he'd hidden behind him.

"Huh? I don't have anything." Gregory said gripping the stem of the rose nervously.

"No you do, I saw you hid it." Ryan said walking over.

"You're seeing things."

"Then let me see your hand." He held out his hand. "Your other hand." He put hand back behind his back and swapped hands before holding out his other hand. "Both your hands." Gregory rolled his eyes.

"I showed you my hands." Ryan gave him a look then tried to reach behind him and grab whatever it was. "What are you doing, stupid girl." He backed up.

"Oh just let me see it."

"I-I don't have anything." Gregory said stiffening as her arms went around him and her hair brushed against his nose.

"I know that's a lie." She said.

"Just- fine!" Ryan took a step back and looked at him expectantly. He hesitated but finally held out the rose. Ryan blinked then chuckled. "You don't want it just say so." Gregory almost growled.

"No-no. It's just, Rudolph asked me what kind of flowers I like."

"It would seem my siblings are trying to-" He cleared his throat. "Do you want it or not?" Ryan smiled and took it. She smelled it and closed her eyes. Gregory looked in the direction his siblings and Emily were in with a glare. Ryan pecked his cheek and he swallowed. He looked away and cleared his throat. Ryan smiled.

* * *

Emily smirked watching her sister and Gregory. Rudolph snickered silently and Anna smiled as the, as she put it, romance bloomed.

"Hey Rudolph, you wanna ride my new bike?" Emily asked looking at the boy. Rudolph blinked in confusion.

"Bike?"

"Yeah, my dad got us new bikes. Come on." She took his hand and began to lead him away. Rudolph looked at Anna who only smiled and waved.

"Ahh, romance is in full bloom on this night." She sighed. "If only they had a brother." She said sadly before turning to watch her eldest brother.

* * *

Ryan looked over to the bikes and saw Emily on hers with Rudolph, looking rather unsure, on the handlebars. Ryan laughed and Gregory looked at her before noticing his brother.

"What are they doing?"

"Emily loves to show off when she gets something new. He'll be fine." Ryan said with a shrug. Gregory nodded. "Do you wanna try?" Gregory looked at her in confusion. "My bike; do you want to try it."

"Um…"

"Don't tell me you've never ridden a bike before." Gregory glanced away. Ryan rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Come on, I'll teach you."

"Wha-?" Gregory blinked as Ryan led him over to her bike then proceeded to have him get on the contraption.

* * *

After more than a few falls he finally got the hang of it. Ryan smiled noticing the small smile that formed on Gregory's face. He stopped the bike and looked at her.

"Get on."

"What?" Ryan laughed.

"On here," He patted the handle bars. "Like Rudolph was." Ryan blinked but nodded. She, with some hesitation, got on then glanced back at Gregory who started to peddle. Ryan smiled as he went faster. Her heart skipped a beat when he spoke right next to her ear. "Too fast?" She shook her head. Gregory swallowed as her hair brushed his nose. He breathed in her scent and bit his lip.

* * *

After a few minutes riding around Emily and Rudolph came back, Emily on the handle bars this time, and both set of siblings agreed it was getting late. Emily was reluctant but Ryan reminded her that they had school in the morning and that she'd let her come again over the week end.

"You're coming back tomorrow though, right?" Gregory asked. Rudolph smirked at his brother, who sent him a small glare.

"Of course." Ryan said with a smile. Gregory couldn't help but flash a smile back. They two girls left and the two boys returned to the crypt.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been working on a YouTube gaming series of Corpse Party. I haven't had time for any of my stories so I'm trying to catch up. Working on 7th chap now, might have enough to finish it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Vampire, its character or its movie plots, I do however own my characters and the plot before the movie plot starts.**

**Haven't posted a chapter for this in a long while so I thought I would. I wanted to post a chapter of SOMETHING today.**

* * *

The next night Gregory sat on a grave stone waiting for Ryan. He twirled a rose, which he picked, in his hand; a small smile on his face. He didn't know what possessed him to get her another rose but he did. Maybe it was the way she smiled when she received the other one. Or maybe it's the way she kissed his cheek. He was sure if he had a pulse that it would've been beating fast and his cheeks would've gone as red as a mortals did. If his face ever did go pink it was because he had blood in his system. His parents would take him and his siblings for 'breakfast' before the two left in search of the amulet. He sighed, his mind filled to the brim. If they found the amulet and were able to become mortal, he could see Ryan whenever he wanted. He would probably have to go to school but at least she would be there. Gregory blinked. When had his thoughts become about only Ryan? He shook his head and looked down at the rose. His sibling Anna kept telling him that love was blossoming between him and Ryan. Of course he'd just told Anna to be quiet.

Suddenly Gregory was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his parents returning. He hopped of the stone and put the rose on it. What were they doing back so soon? Ryan hadn't come yet. What would they say if she came while they were here? Would they question the rose? Gregory stepped to the side to block the view of the rose.

His parents touched the ground in 'human' form and walked over to him.

"Gregory. Where are your brother and sister?" Fredrick asked. Gregory opened his mouth to answer when said-brother and sister appeared.

"Right here." Rudolph said with a smile as he and Anna came to either side behind Gregory. Anna hid the rose, that was on the stone, in her sleeve.

"What brings you back so early?" Gregory asked.

"We're running out of time," Fredrick said.

"We think the whole family should help with the search." Freda said. "Or at least for a few nights."

"But-" Gregory started to protest.

"But what?" Fredrick asked. "What could you possibly have planned?" Gregory opened his mouth to answer when the three heard the sound of Ryan's bike. "The girl still comes here?" Fredrick furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his children. "You've been interacting with her."

"She's really nice," Anna said. "And Greg-" Gregory turned to cover her mouth.

"She likes vampires!" Rudolph said. "She wouldn't hurt us."

"She doesn't know! You don't know how she'd react!" Fredrick snapped.

"She's our friend!"

"You can never be friends with a mortal!"

"Dear," Fred said, touching Fredrick's arm gently. "This girl is harmless. She's been a good influence on the children." Fredrick turned to his wife.

"You knew?"

"Haven't you noticed how happy they've become?"

"Nothing good can come with contact with mortals." He looked to his children. "Tell her to leave and never come back."

"I've tried that…" Gregory said quietly.

"Then stay here. I forbid you to talk to this girl."

"But father-!" Rudolph started.

"I forbid it!" Rudolph looked to his mother who gave him a silent 'I'll talk to him' before she lead Fredrick away to do just that. Gregory started to walk away when Anna stopped him and handed him the rose. He nodded to her and ran off. He ran up to Ryan who was just parking her bike.

"Gregory-"

"You need to go home." He said.

"What? Why?" Ryan blinked in confusion with a frown.

"Just go."

"I'm gunna need a better reason that that." She crossed her arms.

"My father doesn't want me to hang around you anymore so I'm staying at your place."

"I'm pretty sure I have to agree to this."

"Oh we both know you do." Gregory said with a small smirk that grew once Ryan's face went red. "I'll meet you there, now go." He said. Ryan looked at him a moment before nodding. She got back on her bike and turned around. "Uh.. W-wait." She looked back at him and he swallowed before holding out the rose. "I-" He cleared his throat. "I picked it this time." Ryan smiled and took it.

"I'll see you." She said. He nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Ryan got home and returned to her room. She placed the rose in the vase on her desk next to the first one. After about 20 minutes of sitting on her bed waiting she heard a noise on her balcony and saw Gregory climb over the railing. She ran over and opened the doors. He flashed a smirk and came in.

"Where are you supposed to stay?" Ryan asked. "You can't stay in my room, my parents will find you."

"I'll hide in your cellar."

"The cellar? You can't-"

"Just let me stay down there a few days until my mother can convince my father you're not gunna kill me." Gregory said. Ryan blinked then began laughing quietly. Gregory rolled his eyes. "Just make sure no one comes down. I'll sleep all day you won't even know I'm there."

"So what am I supposed to tell my parents when I sneak food down to my cellar? 'Oh I'm just feeding Batty human food'?" Gregory looked confused. "There's a bat in our cellar, Em named him not me." Gregory nodded.

"You don't have to bring me food."

"I'm pretty sure if I don't do that you're going to starve." Ryan looked confused. Gregory swallowed. He really hadn't thought this through. He couldn't just tell her not to bring him food or water; of course it would raise a flag. Then again the whole cemetery every night should've already done that. He could just tell her now… his father might kill him but he knows she wouldn't. Rudolph did say that she liked vampires. Of course some people say they like sharks, wolves and snakes but when put in front of them they wouldn't exactly want to pet them. What would he do if she didn't take it well? He couldn't kill her or turn her. One he liked her too much and two she would kill _him_. He stopped thinking for a moment. He liked her too much? All Anna's romance talk had finally gotten to him. He shook his head slightly and looked at Ryan who was looking at him, expecting a response.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Okay." Ryan looked confused but nodded.

"Now, I'm being completely serious here; I'm not trying to make a joke…"

"Gregory what is it?"

"You have to promise not to laugh… or scream."

"Alright you're starting to freak me out and that's not an easy thing to do."

"…Ryan… I'm…" He swallowed closing his eyes. He's putting his family on the line. If he tells her and she doesn't take it the way he wants her to… she could turn to Rookery. _No_! She would never! He knows her and even if she didn't take it well she would never do that. Even in the short amount of time he's known her, he _does_ know her.

"Gregory?" Ryan asked quietly. He opened his eyes to see concern in her silver ones.

"Ryan.. me and my family… we're…" He closed his eyes. "Vampires." Keeping his eyes closed he opened his mouth and showed her his fangs. He didn't open his eyes, he was afraid to see the expression of fear or disgust on her face. He waited for her to laugh or for her to freak out. Silence. She didn't say a word. At first her breathing was a bit quickened but then it slowed. Finally Gregory, mustering up his courage, opened his eyes slowly. Ryan blinked at him. There was no fear on her face, no disgust or hatred. There was a smile. Gregory blinked in confusion.

"That explains the whole cemetery thing." Ryan finally said. "You guys live there don't you?" Gregory nodded, still a bit shocked at her reaction. "This is awesome." She sounded excited; her heart beat increased, in the good way. Gregory could tell this was genuine it wasn't a mask she was putting up. She really did accept the fact he and his family were creatures of the night, real undead vampires. "You're not gunna bite me are you?" Ryan asked curiously. Finally getting his voice back Gregory leaned towards her.

"I promise not to bite you… that is," He smirked. "Unless you want me to." He gave a small wink and smirked more as Ryan's face went red.

"This is too amazing." Ryan said the smile still on her face.

"By the way, 'Batty' is Rudolph." Gregory informed her.

"I thought it looked like him." Ryan said with wide eyes. Gregory chuckled. "I also thought I was going crazy for thinking that."

"You're taking this… surprisingly well."

"I love vampires." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Is that another attempt at a confession?" Gregory asked with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming." Ryan said turning her head to hide her blush.

"I mean you've already kissed me." Gregory continued.

"Hey that was an accident."

"You know you wanted to anyway."

"What about you? You got me flowers."

"That was Anna and Rudolph."

"Not the last one."

"Well- You still _kissed_ me."

"You turned your head."

"You were going to kiss my face."

"I was thanking you."

"Well- oh shut it!" Gregory suddenly kissed her. The two closed their eyes for a moment until Gregory pulled away. Ryan opened her eyes.

"Well, look who's kissing who." Gregory rolled his eyes and looked away. Ryan leaned over and kissed his cheek. He looked at her with a smirk. "Come on, I'll show you to the cellar." The two left Ryan's room and snuck down to the cellar. Gregory found a comfortable spot, out of sight, and laid down. "See you tomorrow night?" He nodded. Ryan turned to leave but looked back at Gregory who had his eyes closed. She quickly leaned down and pecked his lips before running off. Gregory's eyes snapped open and he swallowed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before smiling and closing his eyes.

* * *

**I have a few more ideas but that will only fill the next chapter even then maybe just half. (That is if I can find the notebook I put the ideas in O_O)**


End file.
